A Letter on Her Birthday
by ladyashethealchemist
Summary: Penelo is given a letter Migelo has been holding on to for the past few years: one written by her mother, and containing a large secret. (Implied one-sided Vaanelo)


Migelo held the package out to the woman celebrating her 18th birthday. Penelo, Vaan, and Fran were gathered at a familiar sundries shop in Rabastre. Balthier had "business" somewhere else, which meant he had stolen off to be with his Princess, who just happened to be "ill" and therefore wouldn't be able to attend. Penelo had just shook her head at the Lady's poor excuse and smiled at the happiness of those two. Her dear friend Larsa and his protector Bash were trapped greeting a certain Rozzarian for political visits or they would've attended.

Vaan had his arm loosely slung over Penelo's shoulders as she reached out for the package.

When Penelo reached the age of 18, her mother had told Miguelo to give her this package. It had been her dying wish, and Miguelo was more than willing to see to his friends request.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Vaan asked as she stared at the box.

Penelo rolled her eyes." Honestly, you are so impatient."

Yet she tore into the paper carefully, trying not to damage any of it.

Opening up the box, Penelo gasped. Her mother's diary, along with some of her jewelry. This meant so much to Penelo, as she had to sell all of the family possessions to be able to eat every day before moving into Miguelo's.

Fran placed a comforting hand on Penelo,s shoulder, as the girl had just realized tears were running down her face.

Opening up the diary, Penelo ran her fingers along the familiar script. The delicate pages smelled of her mother's favorite perfume.

The front cover had a letter tucked in it. Penelo pulled it out and opened the letter. It was addressed to her:

_My Darling Penelo,_

_Today you are eighteen years old. My, look at how you have grown. I can still think of you in pigtails, chasing your brother around. I am hoping that I have the chance to give this to you personally, but with the way the war looks, I fear I may not. Penelo, you are a strong, beautiful young lady. Promise me you will never, ever give up on your dreams. I am hoping this next part of the letter doesn't upset you. I had meant to tell you as soon as I could, but I figured I should write it out in case I cannot be there at your eighteenth birthday. Penelo, your father was not your actual father. I did something I am not proud of, Penny. I hope this doesn't hurt you. It was a drunken mistake, one I hope you never make. You see, I cheated on him with his best friend. Yes, that means Reks and Vaan are your half brothers. And yes, your father knows. Please sweetheart, I understand if you are upset. But being eighteen now, I figured you were wise enough to understand that mistakes happen, and that you are able to forgive me. Oh how I hope I am there with you right now as you read this to explain so much more. Just be strong, my darling daughter. Never lose hope and pursue your goals._

_Much love,_

_Your Mother._

Penelo's hands shook as she re-read the note. Some emotion boiled up in her and she sunk down to the floor.

"Oh Mom," She whispered as Vaan grabbed the note from her hand. His eyes grew as wide as hers, and he sat on the floor next to her.

Migelo leaned over the counter and told the confused viera the news. However, Fran didn't look all that surprised. Instead she looked worried.

"Well, I guess that explains the fact you have brown eyes while both your parent's had blue," Vaan smiled slightly, trying to calm her.

Penelo let out a little breath. "I suppose..."

"Come on sis," Vaan smiled at her. "We can get over this little bump."

Penelo forced a smile. "Yeah...We can."

And Fran watched the two young people, one accepting of all that happened and one shocked by her whole world being dropped around her. For she had loved the young man, and now things would just become strange.

Fran knew that today would be the last day she would see the young girl for a while, as she would run off to her best friend in Archadia as soon as everyone was fast asleep.

Fran was right.


End file.
